


just sex

by mission_possible



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mission_possible/pseuds/mission_possible
Summary: Seulgi has never had sex before, and Joohyun is more than happy to show her.





	just sex

**Author's Note:**

> just me and my inability to write compelling romance. enjoy :)

Bae Joohyun was destined to be a cheerleader. With her insane beauty (matched with feigned naivety and unintelligence) no other career in high school suited her.

 

She could’ve been at the top of her class, beauty and brains, the girl of every boy’s dreams. But that would require effort, and Joohyun would rather pretend to be the dumb cheerleader than to try.

 

Why? She didn’t know. She didn’t care.

 

Joohyun slept around. It wasn’t even an insult, either. She admitted it, taking pride in her sexual escapades. It was almost like an accomplishment to sleep with Joohyun. She was selective, with boys (and girls) drooling at her feet.

 

Seulgi knew of Joohyun’s reputation, and being two years younger, she had no interest in getting involved in that realm of high school. She wasn’t interested in the drama, and she knew of Joohyun’s capability to ruin her social life—the girl ran this school.

 

But then her stupid, little gay heart just had to develop a crush on her.

 

Of fucking course it did.

 

Seulgi didn’t even consider it a crush really, the girl had a hard time opening herself up to love. Joohyun was just insanely hot, it was that simple.

 

Joohyun was never oblivious to when she was the object of someone’s affection. Love letters frequented her locker, and stares from her admirers filled her gaze. She rarely returned the affections, but one caught her eye.

 

Something about Kang Seulgi was attractive to Joohyun. Her...innocence was refreshing, compared to all the cocky, egotistical boys who often approached her. Joohyun had no trouble turning them down, but whenever she was lonely and needing for a quick fuck, one would answer her request in minutes.

 

But Seulgi. She was younger, yet her beauty was mature for her age. She was quiet, often sitting by herself or with only one other. Joohyun noticed Seulgi’s peaked interest, and maybe it was boredom, but she felt compelled to play along.

 

“Hi, Seulgi.” Joohyun appeared from behind Seulgi’s locker, startling the poor girl.

 

“Uh...h-hi.” Seulgi’s bright red face almost made Joohyun laugh with amusement and pity, but she held her composure.

 

“How are you?” Joohyun giggled slightly, twirling her hair with her finger and cocking her hip. She knew she was invading Seulgi’s personal space, seen by the way the girl inwardly curled and averted her gaze. She wouldn’t meet Joohyun’s eyes; Joohyun knew that would end her for sure.

 

“Fine. Thank you.” Seulgi bowed awkwardly in their limited space, and Joohyun almost cooed like she had seen a puppy.

 

She liked this girl.

 

“You’re very pretty. Do you have a boyfriend?” Joohyun asked bluntly, grinning at how wide Seulgi’s eyes went.

 

Seulgi didn’t trust herself to speak, fearing an embarrassed voice crack, so she just shook her head no.

 

“Good!” Joohyun clapped with a giggle. “Give me your phone.”

 

Seulgi felt herself placing her phone in Joohyun’s hand without even thinking about it. Joohyun quickly punched in her number, naming the contact “Joohyun ;)” and sending herself a quick text.

 

Joohyun placed a teasing kiss on Seulgi’s cheek before skipping off, leaving the younger girl in a maddening state of confusion.

 

Seulgi’s interest had already been piqued. The hard part was over.

 

***

 

It was a Friday night, and although Joohyun was tired from cheering at the football game, she still wasn’t finished with Seulgi.

 

She still didn’t understand why she had such interest in the younger girl. Maybe it was her own ego, wanting to prove her charm. Maybe it was pity, she knew the girl liked her. Or maybe, and probably, it was both of those things combined with her insanely high libido.

 

And girls were more fun to play with than boys. That was a proven fact for Joohyun.

 

So she texted Seulgi. A simple yet teasing, “you up? ;)” to which she got a response immediately.

 

And then they were texting. It was really just Joohyun asking risqué questions, picturing Seulgi’s heavy blush behind her screen.

 

Seulgi was a virgin. Joohyun didn’t have to ask her to know that.

 

Virginity was such a fun concept to Joohyun. She lost hers way too young, yet took pride in taking others. It stroked her ego and made her feel good, knowing she was the one to give her partners a good first impression of sex.

 

Somewhere along the way Joohyun decided she would be the one to take Seulgi’s virginity. She wasn’t fucked up in the head; she was just horny.

 

“What are you doing Saturday?” She texted the younger girl, who replied immediately with empty plans.

 

“You should come over. My parents aren’t home.”

 

Seulgi wasn’t dumb. She knew the connotation associated with that phrase. She just didn’t believe it was being used upon her. Maybe Joohyun thought she was texting someone else.

 

Joohyun was...selective, to say the least. She was open about her sexuality, which Seulgi admired, but with beauty like hers, she was allowed to have high standards.

 

Seulgi was way under Joohyun’s league.

 

“Oh?” She casually replied, fueling Joohyun’s fire.

 

It was honestly driving Joohyun a little crazy. She wonders if Seulgi’s new teasing confidence had come from talking to her. It fuels Joohyun’s pride further, and now she knows she has to sleep with her.

 

“Have you ever been with a girl before?” Joohyun texts, biting her lip, thoroughly enjoying the excitement of all this.

 

Seulgi’s reply is expected: she hasn’t been with anyone at all.

 

Hook, line, and sinker.

 

“Do you want to?”

 

***

 

Seungwan calmed Seulgi’s nerves a little bit, assuring her that it was just sex.

 

Just sex.

 

(That just so happened to be with the most beautiful girl in school).

 

Seulgi didn’t know why she agreed to this. She knew that if she said no, she’d regret not seeing this through, even if it meant she might get hurt.

 

Joohyun’s house was big, to say the least. There were no cars in the driveway, and Joohyun had instructed her to just come inside, as the door was unlocked.

 

Her palms were sweaty and her heart was racing. She was still skeptical; this all seemed too good to be true, like some sort of elaborate prank.

 

She holds her breath, hand on the door handle.

 

_Last chance to back out._

 

Seulgi opens the door.

 

The house is empty and quiet, and she wonders if Joohyun gets lonely. That would explain the girl’s constant desire for company. Then she hears a pair of footsteps pad softly down the carpeted stairs, and Joohyun appears in an oversized hoodie and sweatpants.

 

Not what Seulgi expected, but somehow better.

 

“Hi.” Joohyun smirks, stepping closer to Seulgi. She’s a little bit shorter than Seulgi, but the way she carries herself, oozing confidence and sex appeal, one would think she was the tallest person in the room.

 

Seulgi attempts a smile through her nervousness. It all hits her at once: she’s here to have sex with Bae Joohyun, like some sort of booty call.

 

“Hey.” Seulgi lets out the breath she forgot she was holding in.

 

“Do you want to go upstairs?” Joohyun quirks a mischievous eyebrow, already turning to leave, not waiting for Seulgi’s reply.

 

Seulgi’s finding it harder and harder to breathe as she climbs the stairs (she’s probably just really out of shape) but then she’s in Joohyun’s room, and it’s simple and sophisticated, and Joohyun is amazing at proving Seulgi’s expectations wrong, and the next minute she’s sitting on Joohyun’s bed, hands gripping the soft, bright white sheets, and Joohyun is climbing into her lap.

 

Seulgi’s throat goes dry, and Joohyun notices her tension.

 

“Relax.” She coos, rubbing her hands soothingly across Seulgi’s shoulders. “It’s just sex.”

 

Then Joohyun’s lips are on Seulgi’s neck, placing soft kisses trailing all the way up to behind her ear before sucking softly. Seulgi never understood the hype with neck kisses, but then again, this was before Joohyun was sitting in her lap giving her the full experience.

 

Seulgi takes a deep breath, and closes her eyes, attempting to relax.

 

Soon Joohyun’s hips are slowly grinding into Seulgi, and her hands naturally fall on Joohyun’s waist, holding her firmly.

 

Joohyun chuckles. “Where’d you learn that one?”

 

Seulgi blushes, the tips of her ears turning pink, and Joohyun giggles again.

 

This is a game to her, Seulgi knows. Joohyun revels in sexual pleasure, and instead of turning Seulgi off, it only serves to fascinate her.

 

Then Joohyun pulls away, and Seulgi physically frowns at the loss of contact. But she stays close, forehead pressed up against Seulgi’s, noses touching, breaths mixing.

 

“Have you kissed anyone before?” Joohyun asks breathily, unbridled excitement filling her voice.

 

“No.” Seulgi replies, staring into Joohyun’s eyes.

 

Joohyun nods before carefully cupping Seulgi’s cheek, tilting her chin upwards and capturing her lips in an incredibly soft kiss. Seulgi tentatively kisses Joohyun back, careful as to not overstep.

 

Joohyun quietly moans her approval before kissing Seulgi deeper, taking the lead and guiding the girl through this new experience.

 

“You’re really good at that.” Joohyun pulls away for a second, a breathless expression on her face.

 

Seulgi isn’t sure if she’s lying; simply stroking Seulgi’s ego like she does with the rest of her partners, but something about the way Joohyun says it, so genuine and amazed, that Seulgi has no choice but to believe it.

 

Then Joohyun is impatiently pulling at the bottom of Seulgi’s shirt while her tongue is jammed (pleasantly, of course) in the younger girl’s mouth.

 

Seulgi is shirtless, and then Joohyun soon follows.

 

Seulgi hadn’t realized how _soft_ skin was. She had never come in contact with another person like this, never felt the skin-on-skin connection, and it absolutely amazed her to the point where she craves it.

 

Seulgi is starting to see why Joohyun likes sex so much.

 

Joohyun’s hips continued to grind into the younger girl’s core. She was clearly working herself up over something; Seulgi didn’t know if it was her doing, though.

 

But then Joohyun’s nails were raking down Seulgi’s abdomen, and Joohyun had to break off their sloppy kisses to let out a whimper, so Seulgi was beginning to think (hoping, really) that she was having some sort of effect on the girl.

 

(She still couldn’t understand why, though. Joohyun could have anyone she wanted: boy or girl. People like Jackson Wang and Chou Tzuyu had expressed interest in her. Joohyun could literally have anyone she wanted at this school, yet, for some unexplainable reason, she chose Seulgi. Seulgi, who’s skepticism was fading more and more as Joohyun’s moans got louder and louder).

 

Then Joohyun was pushing Seulgi down into the bed, and she fell on top of the younger girl, hair cascading around their faces like a curtain. Joohyun never broke their kiss, though. She was kissing Seulgi like it was breathing, and Seulgi was starting to get light headed.

 

Joohyun’s hands roamed down Seulgi’s ribs, teasingly stopping at the waistband of her pants before trailing back up to cup her breast. Seulgi moaned softly at the sensation, which only served to rile Joohyun up.

 

Joohyun eventually broke away from Seulgi and began to trail down her body, stopping to kiss her collarbone, then to lick down her stomach, and finally grazing her teeth against the girl’s exposed hipbone.

 

Having sex with girls was different than with boys. Joohyun hated to discrimate, but she didn’t really have to try with boys. Boys got worked up so easily, and then it was a couple of quick pumps and done. But with girls, Joohyun hungered for the challenge. She loved finding those spots that _just made girls tick_. They were different for everyone, and part of the game was finding them.

 

When Seulgi’s hips involuntary bucked up as Joohyun grazed her teeth against the girl’s waist, she knew she found one.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Joohyun asked, coyly peering up at Seulgi from her lowered gaze. She batted her eyelashes and bit her lip, knowing Seulgi couldn’t refuse now. Her chest was heaving and she was starting to squirm—Joohyun knew the girl had passed the point of no return.

 

“Yes.” Seulgi nodded eagerly. _“Please.”_

 

Joohyun made quick work of Seulgi’s belt buckle, even sliding off her own sweatpants in the process—the wetness pooling in her underwear was starting to get uncomfortable. It was strange how quickly Joohyun got worked up this time, usually it takes a little bit of _self pleasure_ for her to get going, but watching Seulgi squirm as she discovered how good sex felt seemed to be doing it for the older girl.

 

Joohyun tenderly kissed Seulgi’s hipbone before sliding off the younger girl’s (adorable) pink underwear and examining her sex.

 

She looked up at Seulgi and bit her lip in approval before plunging her tongue into the girl’s core.

 

Being her first time, Joohyun suspected it would be quick, but Seulgi impressively lasted a while. Her hands immediately flew to grip Joohyun’s hair and roughly held her in place. Seeing this aggression only pushed Joohyun harder. She flicked her tongue over Seulgi’s clit, and the younger girl whimpered loudly as she shamelessly humped Joohyun’s face.

 

 _“Joohyun,”_ Seulgi moaned softly. She was close, Joohyun could tell, so she sped up her movements and refused to stop, until Seulgi was a blubbering, sensitive mess beneath her. Seulgi screamed out in pleasure, pure heaven to Joohyun’s ears. Her body continued to spasm softly, and the girl was as limp as a pile of goo. Joohyun gradually slowed her ministrations, licking up all of Seulgi’s sweet juices.

 

She just took Seulgi’s virginity. And it felt amazing.

 

Seulgi sat up to kiss Joohyun deeply, tasting herself on the older girl.

 

“Your turn.” Seulgi said in between kisses, hooking her hands on Joohyun’s underwear and sliding it off.

 

Joohyun didn’t need to be told twice, but she pushed the younger girl back down on to the bed.

 

She was still in charge.

 

Joohyun sat on Seulgi’s abs, her wetness coating the girl’s stomach. Seulgi moaned softly.

 

Joohyun grabbed Seulgi’s hand and guided her fingers to where she needed them most. Two fingers easily slid into Joohyun’s core, she was already slick with wetness, which surprised Seulgi.

 

Seulgi’s wide-eyed expression from the feeling of being inside Joohyun told the older girl she had never even masturbated before. So innocent.

 

Seulgi truly was lucky to have met Joohyun.

 

“Right there, baby.” Joohyun breathed, beginning to grind her hips on Seulgi’s fingers.

 

Seulgi was still frozen in awe, but she quickly snapped out of her trance and sat up, still holding her fingers where Joohyun needed them, but she also began to place hot, open mouth kisses on Joohyun’s neck, biting experimentally.

 

Joohyun laughed breathily before cupping the back of Seulgi’s neck, holding her there. Sweat was beginning to form on Joohyun’s brow, and her cheek rested in the crook of Seulgi’s neck.

 

“Are you sure this is your first time?”

 

Joohyun’s words only encouraged Seulgi, and she curled her fingers, causing Joohyun’s taunt to be interrupted by a loud moan.

 

“ _Deeper_.” Joohyun demanded through grit teeth. Seulgi obeyed and pushed in deeper, and then moved her kisses to Joohyun’s bare chest. (Joohyun hadn’t been wearing a bra underneath her sweatshirt, and Seulgi was going to take full advantage of her toplessness).

 

“ _Seulgi_.” Joohyun panted, hips now bucking frantically into Seulgi’s fingers. “ _Seulgi, I_ —“

 

Although Joohyun was loud up to this point, she came quietly, body taut against Seulgi’s as an electric current hammered through her body. Joohyun could recall few times she came as hard as she just had. It brought a smile to her lips, seeing this side of Seulgi.

 

Seulgi could only watch in pure fascination. It excited her that she was one of the lucky few to see Joohyun like this––completely caught up in pleasure. She wondered if she would ever get to see it again.

 

Joohyun collapsed weakly and Seulgi gently pulled her fingers out. Before she could wipe them on the sheets, Joohyun seized her hand and plunged the two fingers into her mouth, licking Seulgi clean.

 

Joohyun’s heart swelled at the confused yet incredibly aroused look that had now frequented Seulgi’s expression. She was proud to be so good at things like this. Then Seulgi’s gaze darkened, and it honestly made Joohyun ready to go again.

 

Nevertheless, Joohyun got up from off of Seulgi and began to redress, leaving the girl in complete bewilderment.

 

“So?” Joohyun asked, shrugging her sweatshirt back on, tying her hair up into a messy bun.

 

“ _Wow_.” Seulgi breathed out, gently touching her lips. “Is it always like that?”

 

Joohyun couldn’t help but lean in and gently kiss Seulgi’s nose—her post-sex haze was just too cute.

 

“With me it is.” Joohyun whispered in Seulgi’s ear before biting it playfully.

 

“I wouldn’t mind doing this again.” Seulgi finally regains some of her confidence as she gets up and shrugs her pants back on.

 

Joohyun chuckles. “Is that so? And who says I would?”

 

Seulgi’s eyes go wide of embarrassment and Joohyun can’t stifle her laugh this time.

 

“I’m kidding. It’s fun teasing you.” Joohyun admits, stepping closer to Seulgi to wrap her arms around the taller girl’s neck.

 

“You were so good today,” Joohyun’s voice drops low, “I can’t imagine what you’ll do to me next time.”

 

Seulgi almost whimpers, hands finding their new home on Joohyun’s hips. “Next time?”

 

Joohyun’s only reply is a bite of her lip. She pulls away before her body goes on auto-pilot and takes Seulgi again.

 

“Sorry to kick you out, but my parents will be home soon. I can’t imagine how’d they react when they see a boy here, let alone a girl.”

 

Seulgi nods, a little disappointed. “Text me.”

 

Joohyun doesn’t reply—she doesn’t have to.

 

Seulgi shows herself out, a lightweight feeling mixed with newfound sexual confidence enveloping her as she jogs down the stairs. (Although, she will admit that her knees are a little weak from the mind blowing oral Joohyun gave her. She was already starting to imagine what Joohyun’s fingers would feel like).

 

“How’d it go?” Seulgi’s phone buzzed, a text from Seungwan.

 

Seulgi bit her lip as she wrote a reply: “I think I’m in love with sex now.”

 

***

 

Not a week later, Seulgi is sitting at home, when her phone buzzes.

 

It’s a text from Joohyun:

 

“Come over. Now.”

 

Seulgi doesn’t have to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked it, and thanks for reading!


End file.
